


Just Keep Breathing

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [27]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Comfort, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Brushing, Meditation, daddy/princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Izzy is completely frustrated and frazzled by an uncooperative dress design, and Chop is there to hold her close and help her calm down. After all, what's a Daddy for, if he can't help his Princess de-stress the week before her fashion show debut?





	Just Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlWithoutShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlWithoutShame/gifts).



> For my dearest FanGirlWithoutShame, written with love. This actually got more in depth than I was anticipating! It just really flowed out, and I thank you so much for the prompt, Mad!
> 
> The prompt was: chop Izzy daddy princess ? Just Chop realizing Iz needs some Daddy time? (Maybe she gets a little cranky? As cranky as Izzy can be I mean and he's like, alright little one)   
>  So, in case anyone missed the tags, this has some Daddy/Princess dynamics in it, which is along the daddy kink D/s, more into the little!headspace than anything else. It's fairly G-rated for all that, but since it does involve a kink dynamic, I bump it up a rating. Hope you all enjoy it!

“No, no, no!” Izzy yelled as she slammed the layers of tulle down on the table. They didn’t slam very well, to be honest, and that just frustrated her more. “Why can’t I get this?”

“Hey darlin’, c’mere.” Chop waved her over, and she pouted, ignoring him in favor of glaring at her ruined work. 

“Princess.” That one word, in that tone, had her whipping her head around to look at him. His voice was firm, but still kind. “Get your cute bum over ‘ere.” He patted his knee. 

Izzy didn’t go right away, but she also couldn’t look away. Chop was patient, a sea of calm, his usual boisterous energy narrowed and focused. On her. 

“Now.” Whoops, there it was. The Daddy Voice. It came with capital letters because, well. It made her cooperate, and it got her all squirmy. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she squeaked, and scampered over to him, delicately tiptoeing around fabrics and sewing supplies on the way. She perched on his knee, a little wobbly, and squeaked again when Chop drew her in with a strong arm around her waist. 

“What happened, my darlin’?” Chop asked, his words wisping over her ear and neck in soft puffs. “Tell Daddy everything.” 

“It just won’t come together!” Izzy burst out, tears welling in her eyes. “I’ve tried this design a million different ways, and it just isn’t working, and the show is next week!” 

Chop listened, the way he always did, the way he worked hard to. “I think you need to relax for a little while. You’re too wound up, Princess.” He tugged on one of her plaits gently. “Go and get your brush, then come back in here, please.” 

Izzy went to her vanity and picked out her favorite detangling brush from the bunch, and when she got back to Chop, there was a huge, pink, fluffy pillow at his feet. He gestured to it, and she sat, hardly sinking down at all and sitting at the perfect height for him to brush her hair. 

“Take your plaits out, sweetheart.” He tapped his fingers on the back of the brush, and the noise brought goosebumps up from her scalp to her navel. She took the small hairbands out of her hair, removed the few pins she had in to keep it out of her way, and shook her hair free. 

“Good girl, that’s a good girl,” Chop praised, and it was all Izzy could do not to blush. “Now, I want you to take a deep breath, go slow, and then hold it for a couple seconds before letting it out again. Slow,” he added, when the breath all but whooshed out of her. 

Izzy took the deep breaths, one at a time, and soon the rhythm of her breathing evened out. Her heart stopped trying to beat its way out of her chest, and her shoulders released some of their tension. 

He started at the tips of her hair, working his way up, gently getting each knot out of her bright and bratty hair. Each gentle tug at her scalp made her shiver, made the relaxation go deeper, until she melted against his body, her cheek resting on his thigh. 

“Atta girl.” He stopped brushing and now just ran his fingers through her hair, massaging at her scalp and the back of her neck every so often, and she floated on a cloud of warmth and safety. “Just keep breathing for me, and stay right here with me.” 

Izzy had no idea how much time passed, but soon she was blinking awake, the room dimmer with the setting sun, and she glanced back at Chop, who’d fallen asleep with his hand in her hair. She really did love him, so much. Sometimes she still found it hard to believe that this fit, beautiful lad chose her back. And he was such a proper Daddy, too, and treated her like a fairy princess, especially when she got overwhelmed. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” she whispered, and Chop blinked awake, a smile moving on his face almost before his eyes opened. “I feel better now.” 

“That’s good, Princess. What’s say we go to bed, and you can go back to your project in the morning? Never been a stubborn car I’ve worked on that being rested didn’t make easier, you know.” Chop helped her up and around the pillow, hand at the small of her back. 

“You’re right. I know you are.” She stood on her tiptoes and he bent down to meet her kiss halfway. “Let’s go to bed, Daddy.” With that, she threaded their fingers together, and didn’t let go for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
